White Lantern Corps (New Earth)
"In brightest day, there will be light. To cleanse the soul and set wrongs right. When darkness falls, don't fear the night. A new dawn comes. Let there be light." Members * Kyle Rayner - Mastered all seven colors of the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum, creating white light. * Saysoran - Gained a White Lantern Ring and joined the Corps during the fight against Oblivion. * Mehenash Exeter - Gained a White Lantern Ring and joined the Corps during the fight against Oblivion. * Romgan Shay - Gained a White Lantern Ring and joined the Corps during the fight against Oblivion. * Tallahe - Gained a White Lantern Ring and joined the Corps during the fight against Oblivion. * Telos Usr - Gained a White Lantern and joined the Corps Ring during the fight against Oblivion. Former Members * Sinestro - Possessed by the Entity, discharged from the Corps after Nekron removed the Entity from him. * Hal Jordan - Possessed by the Entity, discharged from the Corps after Nekron's defeat. * Superman - Discharged from the Corps after Nekron's defeat. * Swamp Thing - Took the place of the Life Entity. * Green Arrow - Discharged from the Corps after Nekron's defeat. * Kid Flash - Discharged from the Corps after Nekron's defeat. * Superboy - Discharged from the Corps after Nekron's defeat. * Wonder Woman - Discharged from the Corps after Nekron's defeat. * The Flash - Discharged from the Corps after Nekron's defeat. * Donna Troy - Discharged from the Corps after Nekron's defeat. * Ice - Discharged from the Corps after Nekron's defeat. * Animal Man - Discharged from the Corps after Nekron's defeat. * Batman - Chosen by Deadman, but discharged after the ring reveals that Batman was not the true heir to the White Light. * Deadman - Tasked with locating the new Life Entity. Discharged after completing the task. * Simon Baz - Discharged from the Corps after failing to restore Korugar. Labors of the Twelve The Entity reveals that it is dying and that the twelve heroes and villains were resurrected with the express purpose to complete a task before they can truly live again. The tasks are as follow: * Deadman - Locate "the chosen one" that will take the Entity's place. He completes his labor upon the revival of Alec Holland as Swamp Thing. * 'Hawkman' - Prevent Queen Khea from leaving Hawkworld. ''His labor was completed. He is then given a second task - He must live life separately to live life stronger. He failed this labor when he did not want to be separated from Hawkgirl again, so the Entity collected his lifeforce to become the Air Elemental. His lifeforce is restored following the defeat of the Dark Avatar, but Hawkgirl's is not. * Hawkgirl - Prevent Hath-Set from killing Hawkman. Her labor was completed. She is then given a second task - She must live life separately to live life stronger. She failed this labor when she did not want to be separated from Hawkman again, so the Entity collected her lifeforce to become the Air Elemental. Her lifeforce fails to be restored alongside her husband's, however. * Martian Manhunter - Burn down the newly-formed forest on Mars and commit himself to protecting Earth. His labor was completed and his lifeforce became that of the Earth Elemental. His lifeforce is restored after he and the other Elementals defeat the Dark Avatar. * Aquaman - Locate Jackson Hyde before Xebel's Death Squad does. His labor was completed and his lifeforce became that of the Water Elemental. His lifeforce is restored after he and the other Elementals defeat the Dark Avatar. * Firestorm (Ronald Raymond and Jason Rusch) - Learn from each other and defeat the Black Lantern Firestorm (currently calling himself Deathstorm) in the Firestorm Matrix before he destroys the Entity. They complete their labor and defeat Deathstorm, but their combined lifeforces become that of the Fire Elemental. Their lifeforces are restored after they defeat the Dark Avatar alongside the other Elementals. * Hawk - Catch the boomerang that Captain Boomerang throws at Dawn Granger. He fails in his task, but does not have his life taken from him. * Professor Zoom - Free Barry Allen from the Speed Force. His labor was already completed prior to being tasked with it. * Captain Boomerang - Throw a boomerang at Dawn Granger. His labor was completed. * Osiris - Save his sister Isis from her fate. His labor was completed. * Maxwell Lord - Prevent Magog from plunging the world into war. His labor was completed. * Jade - Help her brother Obsidian to "balance the darkness". Her labor was completed. | Equipment = White Lantern Ring, White Lantern Power Battery | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}